Pear
by Destroyer of the Elves
Summary: I am Pear. The girl in the gray sweatshirt. That colorless presence in the corner. I am Mew Pear.


Loner

(A/N) This is a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. I'm sorry, but my story, "Well, This is Interesting" has been suspended indefinitely. I got a permanent writer's block. And I KNOW that this story's been done before, but it's an interesting twist. The tense shifts are between her thoughts and her actions. And I know they're wrong, but I can't help it. Oh, and I only read the books once, over at a friend's house, so tell me if I get anything wrong. One more thing... If this is a Mary Sue... that was most likely intentional.

* * *

I was at the museum, reading an exhibit description as a group of girls chatted. My limp, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a gray scrunchie that matched my sweatshirt and thick glasses. I wore jeans and sneakers with smudges of mud. All in all, not a pretty sight. 

I saw a group of girls bullying another one. She looked about my age, and was on the ground. I didn't even try to help her, having had quite a bit of experience with those particular girls. I simply went back to the exhibit. Then, I saw a beautiful woman walking by an animal cage. Was that the model from my sister's magazine? I turned back around. Even if it was, I wouldn't talk to her.

I was just Pear, the colorless presence in the corner. The girl in the gray sweatshirt. The girl who—

What's that flash of light?

Is that a leopard?

It's coming toward me. I wonder why...

Oh! That felt odd.

As I got up, I had an itchy sensation at the top of my head and the beginning of a headache. I decided to finish the exhibit later. I started heading home, but stopped when I saw a... THING. It looked like a giant rat, but even the biggest rat I'd seen (one foot three inches, my cat caught it, had me up on the stool until it stopped twitching) was nothing compared to it. I dove for the bushes. And then I saw a girl who looked strangely familiar.

Oh yeah! She'd been at the exhibit, and had stood up for the bullied girl. Brave, but stupid. What the heck? What's that light? Why is she wearing that outfit? I mean, she looks a year or two younger than me, and even my outfits aren't that skimpy. And where did those cat ears come from? What the- what is she doing? Ribbon what? Holy-

Where'd the rat go?

Huh. Oh well. I think it's safe now. I got out of my hiding place, and began walking home. Once again, nobody noticed me. Except for that blond boy. He was staring at my wrist. What the- When did I get a tattoo?

It looked kind of weird, with four swirls forming a sort of diamond. Ah well, at least it was on the inside of my wrist. My watchband would cover it up. I hoped.

* * *

Huh. I just saw the news. There are five of those animal-girls now. They're calling themselves Tokyo Mew Mew. Is it just me, or does that sound familiar? Oh yeah, it's the name of that cafe by the museum. I wonder... 

I went to the cafe and saw something interesting. The girl who had turned into a cat girl, that "Mew Ichigo", was a waitress! I sat at a table and decided on just a roll. When she came over, she didn't seem to recognize me. Good. I'm not sure a Mew Mew would want me to know who she was. I ordered, and she skipped off.

When she left, I was free to ponder. When I was sure nobody was looking, I slid my watchband down and looked at my "tattoo" again. It seemed to have a silver sheen to it, but it was just black. I shrugged it off and slid the band back up.

I looked at the counter, and to my surprise, there was the blond boy. I unconsiously covered my wrist with my hand, looking away when he turned towards me. I took my roll to go and left.

* * *

There have been attacks by these... things... all over the city. I've taken to following the Mews around, either on TV or on foot. I've gotten a new sense of curiosity. First there was the moth smog thing, then there was the collapsing dome, and there were others. They always seemed to rescue the city in the nick of time.

Now, they're battling a... well, I can't see what's up there, really, but four Mews are down here. The fifth, that Ichigo girl, is up in the tower.

My head is itching again. I- what? My head... my ears... oi. This is going to take some explaining. I mean, how did clouded leopard ears and... a tail? Oh, they're disappearing. Good. Was it my imagination, or was my tattoo glowing? I'm not a Mew. I'm just Pear. Just the girl in the corner. I'll wait it out. Then I might tell them. Might.

* * *

Things have been pretty quiet right now, apart from me having my leopard ears and tail pop out every time I get excited (about once a month). The Mews have gone away, for now. Hang on... what's this on the TV? I grabbed my coat and rushed out as the announcer said, "There is a new Mew in Tokyo, and she's amazing! All the Mews are amazing!" I didn't have time for TV! My ears and tail popped out, but I quickly put them back down with the skill of long practice at calming myself.

There! I began following her, fading to my vague, colorless presence. My cellphone rang, but I turned it off. I heard someone saying that there was going to be a Mew special tonight, but I shook my head. I had the real Mew, and that's what counted. She didn't do anything, though, and

I went home and took a nap, but was awakened by the sounds of shouting. Huh? What were they saying? "Down with the Mews?" What the- I shook my head and walked out, fading throught the crowd. The Mews' backs were to me, except for the new one. The white cat-rabbit girl. Before I could fade back, she caught my eye. My tattoo began to give off a faint glow around my watchband. Quickly, before anyone could see, I stuck my hand in my pocket. The Mew (Mew Berry, as I gleaned from the protesters) ran off, and I followed her, climbing drainpipes with speed I hadn't had until recently. (Go figure.)

I ducked behind a wall as she came face-to-face with... a boy. He didn't look... all there, though. His eyes were blank and glassy, and she was begging for him to come back. He was quickly overpowering her, though, as she didn't want to fight back.

"Clever, isn't it?" said a voice at my back. I whipped around, shaking. It was a man in a... well, in a dress that looked like it came from the Ku Klux Klan Hall of Fame. I blinked. "Who are you? And what do you mean, clever? It's terrible!"

The man smiled coldly. "But look. She won't fight her precious friend, and he won't give mercy. One of my finer works." I shook off his words. "So, this is your doing?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Well, then..." I sat down. What could I do? I had all the characteristics of a Mew, except for two key elements: One, I couldn't control my leopard parts coming out. Two, I didn't know a single word of magic.

I sighed, resting my head in my hands. And then I heard a scream. "Tasuku! Don't!"

I turned to the man. Anger boiled in me, rage I didn't know I had room for. It filled every empty spot, shining from my tattoo. The man cocked his head with a bemused smile. Words suddenly bubbled within me, coming out as,

"Mew Pear Metamorphosis!"

My watch popped off as my tattoo blazed silver. Its light surrounded me, forming around my clothes. My ears and tail popped out as well, and when I was done, I was wearing a silver Mew outfit with one addition-

Leggings. Silver ones, covering almost all of my leg.

I would rejoice later. I didn't pay attention to that as more words forced themselves out-

"Ribbon Pear Blast!" I shouted, and a blast of silver light forced the man to stumble back. I looked back at the two, and suddenly the boy's eyes cleared. "Berry!" he cried, hugging her. I looked for the man, but he was gone. I had also reverted to normal form. I peeked around the corner.

Berry and the boy Tasuku had gone, but I was left with a warmth in my heart I had never felt before. My empty heart was filling up.

* * *

I am Pear. The girl in the gray sweatshirt. That colorless presence in the corner. That girl you never notice. The girl who seems to vanish without a trace. The girl who follows Tokyo Mew Mew around, but is never seen.

Whether they know it or not, I am Mew Pear.

_The End_


End file.
